


【DE】午夜魔术秀

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【DE】午夜魔术秀

“神奇的魔术师？”Daniel笑了。  
他的手上不知道什么时候多了几枚硬币。  
“嗯？”Eduardo半眯着眼看着他的手心，嘴边带点嘲讽的笑容，等着看他能玩出什么“了不起”的花样。  
Daniel晃了晃手，手心里的几枚硬币就变成了红玫瑰花瓣。  
Eduardo像只不爱搭理人的猫，赏脸似地敷衍笑了笑。  
Daniel含笑看了他一眼，又晃了晃手，一支鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰被他掂在手上。  
Eduardo注意到他的手真漂亮，骨节分明，手势优雅。  
他不禁想象这双手用这样优雅的姿势在人的身体上游走的感觉。  
Eduardo呼吸一紧，赶紧停止自己的性幻想。  
他感到有点无措，因为已经很长一段时间没有对谁有过性幻想了。  
“你把玫瑰藏在哪里？”Eduardo问他，“魔术师都随身带着红玫瑰吗？”  
“我把它藏在心里。”  
Daniel拉他的手按在自己的心口，“如果你想要，我可以送你更多的红玫瑰。”  
他把玫瑰轻巧地插进Eduardo西装的前襟。

空气变得有点灼热，Eduardo的笑容渐渐敛了起来。  
Daniel打了个响指。  
玫瑰的一片花瓣就落下了。  
它轻轻地浮飘着，最后无声地落在Eduardo的西装下摆。  
Daniel伸手摸过那片花瓣，将它拂到地上，却没有收回自己的手，转而轻轻搂住Eduardo的腰。  
Eduardo没有说话，任由Daniel把自己往他身边揽。  
他直勾勾地看着Daniel，呼吸沉重起来，却被刻意地压制住了。  
魔术师慢慢凑过去，亲吻这位来自巴西的小少爷。  
搭在Eduardo腰上的手也滑下去，隔着剪裁完美的西装裤，不轻不重地揉捏Eduardo有点抬头的阴茎。  
不过比起手上尚算温柔的动作，Daniel的吻可谓粗暴之极了。  
他的舌头像不可一世的侵略者一样钻进Eduardo的口腔，卷住他柔软的舌头拉扯吸吮，掠夺一切可以掠夺的东西，空气、唾液；然后给予他所施舍的疼痛和窒息。  
Eduardo的拒绝因为被堵住而成了含糊暧昧的呻吟，在Daniel的吻中得以幸存并且泄露出来。  
他的两手紧紧握着Daniel的手臂想要推开他。可是Daniel紧紧压在他身上，在他的挣扎中纹丝不动。  
Eduardo的脑袋很快就因为燥热和缺氧而开始昏沉。  
Daniel显然是调情的高手，等他赦免了Eduardo后，在这种粗暴的动作下，Eduardo竟然半勃起了。  
他急促地喘息着，鼻息潮湿黏腻，丰润的嘴唇被吻得充血潮红，湿漉漉的充满肉感。

“这就是你的治疗方式？”Eduardo瞪着他，“我会告得你锒铛入狱。”  
“我说了我不是治疗师，亲爱的。”Daniel看破他的虚张声势。  
魔术师一手扣住Eduardo的双手手腕，舔了舔唇，看着他的目光像个狩猎者。  
他的目光太火热了，Eduardo在他的目光下几乎有种自己浑身赤裸的错觉。  
“那你现在又是什么角色，Daniel？”Eduardo看着他。

“咔嗒”一声，Daniel用一副镣铐回答了Eduardo的问题。  
Eduardo的手腕上被迅速扣上一副手铐，Daniel松开扣住他手腕的手，一个钥匙圈挂在魔术师的手指上。  
“Shit！”Eduardo用力扯了扯被束缚的双手，手铐之间那条细铁链叮叮当当的。  
“放开我！”他咬牙切齿地瞪着Daniel。  
Daniel笑了笑，他站起来，施施然地走到露台，把手伸出栏杆外。  
“如果我说‘不’呢？”他好整以暇地看着Eduardo。  
“你敢？！”Eduardo咬牙切齿。  
钥匙挂在Daniel的手指上，在夜风中被吹得摇摇欲坠。  
“Oops.”Daniel做了个遗憾的表情。  
他的手向下摆，中指挂着的钥匙扣，就这么掉了下去，消失在一片霓虹灯之中。  
Eduardo气坏了，他抿着嘴看Daniel。  
魔术师回到他身边，双手撑在Eduardo的身侧，附身亲吻他的额头，开始解Eduardo的衬衣纽扣。  
Eduardo躲避了几下，被魔术师捏着下颚将脸拧过来。  
“I'm your master.”Daniel看着他的眼睛，“I'm your lover tonight.”

Eduardo的胸膛因为被解开的纽扣而渐渐露出来。  
Daniel附身埋首在Eduardo的肩窝，他灼热的吻一个接着一个落在Eduardo紧致高温的皮肤上。  
另一只手也潜入Eduardo的西装和衬衫中，爱抚他因为常年锻炼而结实柔韧的腰。  
Eduardo开始浑身发抖战栗。  
他不排斥性爱，也不排斥一夜情。  
平心而论，Daniel是一夜情的好对象。Daniel很有魅力——有些人就是这样、骨子里就散发着令人难以抵抗的性吸引力，Eduardo在他坐在自己身边，问自己满不满意今晚的安排时，就已经被Daniel挑起了性欲。  
他全盘接受了Daniel的性暗示和性邀请，也因此有了高涨的性欲，可是当Daniel打开他的衬衣，Eduardo发现自己还是开始恐惧和排斥了。  
就像刚到新加坡时那样。  
Eduardo是非常有魅力的男性，他的英俊，他的绅士风度，还有他的资产，都能让人趋之若鹜，追求者一直络绎不绝。  
他主观上并不排斥性爱，可是做爱的感觉太糟糕了。  
在和一位男性和一位女性简短地接触过后，Eduardo终于明白了一件事。  
Mark Zuckerberg，他在掠夺了自己的信任的同时，也粉碎了他的性爱安全感。  
所以他去寻求Dr.Chan的帮助。  
可是他没有把性爱的恐惧心理袒露出来。Eduardo自己很清楚，他对性爱的恐惧，来源于他对人际关系极度缺乏安全感，他以为解决掉这个问题，他就可以再次重建某种亲密关系。  
不过这个问题最终还是被Dr.Chan发现了。  
于是Daniel出现了。  
如果再次鼓起勇气进行性爱尝试，Daniel绝对是个非常好的对象，所以Eduardo见到Daniel后，没有拒绝Daniel暧昧的邀请。  
但现在看来，他似乎还是失败了。

“你在害怕？”Daniel停下手。  
“没有！”Eduardo斩钉截铁地否定了。  
“你在发抖，宝贝。”魔术师说，他拉开Eduardo的衬衣，手指一寸寸地摸过他结实的胸膛，最后停在Eduardo的心脏处。  
在肌肉下的那颗心剧烈跳动着，Daniel能感觉到他浑身绷紧，如此用力，以至于绷得浑身细微震颤。  
Eduardo仰起头，他禁闭着眼睛，眉头拧在一起，浓密的睫毛也在颤动，投下的阴影像垂死的蝴蝶。  
Daniel安静地看了他一会儿，开始亲吻他的喉结。  
Eduardo显然紧张极了，他在Daniel的唇碰触到喉结时吞咽，那层薄薄的皮肤下，喉结上下小幅度地滚动了一下。

“你知道你的身体是我见过的最漂亮的吗？”Daniel一边吻他一边说。  
他舔咬Eduardo的锁骨。  
“任何人有你这样的身体，都应该自豪。为什么要害羞？为什么要害怕？”  
“我没有。”Eduardo看向他，Daniel正含着他的乳尖。他只能看到魔术师的头顶。  
Daniel剃了一个寸头，显得他的轮廓更加尖锐深邃。  
他的西装还很工整，Eduardo却已经被他弄得乱七八糟，昂贵的高定敞开，露出一大片肌肤。  
Daniel分开了Eduardo的双腿，跪在他两腿间，隔着他的衬衫在咬他的乳头，牙齿夹住那颗小小的东西，不断研磨拉扯，好像要咬下来吞进肚子里。  
疼痛和酥麻的感觉从胸膛传遍全身，Eduardo咬住唇，倔强地锁住呻吟。  
“我喜欢它们，”Daniel另一只手同样隔着衬衫拧着Eduardo的乳尖，另一边被他的唾液充分濡湿的衬衣黏住乳头，充血的乳头若隐若现，“敏感又可爱。”  
“还有这里，”Daniel把他的衬衫下摆扯出来，来回抚摸Eduardo的腰侧和腹部的人鱼线，“你身体一定很柔韧，你能让所有人疯狂，宝贝。”

Daniel解Eduardo的皮带，清脆的金属扣声音在Eduardo的喘息中分外清晰。  
“很多人惧怕性爱，”Daniel说，“是因为他们害怕袒露自己。”  
他拉下Eduardo的西装裤和内裤，半勃起的阴茎展露在Daniel面前。  
“害怕袒露自己的身体，是因为不能接受自己。”Daniel把他的性器包裹在自己手心中揉动，让饱满的顶端沁出的前液濡湿了掌心。  
“Shut up……”Eduardo骂他。  
可惜性器被Daniel握住，他的咒骂并没有多少作用。  
“为什么不能接受自己？”Daniel又问他，“是因为你自卑。”  
“我为什么自卑？”Eduardo睁开眼，冷笑着问他，“有什么值得我自卑？”  
他的气息不稳，但是语气倒是很尖利。  
“问你自己。”Daniel低头温柔地亲吻了一下Eduardo性器的顶端。  
Eduardo知道接下来会发生什么，他有点慌张地低头看着Daniel，用力拒绝，“不，不要这样……”  
他抬起腿，企图缩起身体把自己团成一团，用大腿遮挡住性器。  
Daniel按住他不安分的大腿，仰起头对他露出一个狡猾的笑容，然后张开嘴含住Eduardo的阴茎。  
Eduardo呜咽了一声，口腔带来的强烈刺激让他整个人几乎弹起来，双腿夹紧跪在他面前的Daniel。

在Eduardo为数不多的所有性经历中，只有两次口交。  
一次是Christy在洗手间替他口了一次，一次是Eduardo给Mark做了一次——在他签完那份合同后的那天晚上。  
那之后Eduardo也还有过几个性对象，但再也没有接受过或者给人做过这样的事情。  
Daniel的口活非常好，他把Eduardo的性器含得很深，舌头舔过柱体和顶端，没一会儿就让Eduardo完全勃起了。  
魔术师含着他的性器，抬起眼睛，满意地看到Eduardo混合着羞耻和性欲的表情。  
在另一个男人嘴里完全勃起，被刺激得几乎射出来，让Eduardo感觉异常难堪。  
他满脸是汗，潮红的脸颊和眼角，好像被欺负得要哭出来一样。

让Eduardo露出这样性感的表情，Daniel感到莫大的成就，他奖励一样给了Eduardo几个深喉，喉头因为性器的戳刺而一下下收紧。  
Eduardo几乎被他逼疯，他挺直身体，脚后跟用力抵住地板，想把身体往沙发里缩。  
他推拒着Daniel，手搭在Daniel的头上，锁链在挣扎中叮当作响，可是魔术师完全没有放过他的想法。  
“No……Dan、Daniel……”Eduardo急促地喘息，“No……我要、我快要……”  
Daniel当然不会放开他。魔术师甚至又给了他几个深喉。  
最后，Eduardo弓起腰，用力咬住自己的手背，手腕上的手铐因为晃动而发出细碎清脆的响声，混合着他软黏的急促鼻息。  
Daniel感觉到他的身体一阵紧绷，然后他就射在了自己嘴里。

魔术师等他完全在自己嘴里射完才慢慢放开他。  
Daniel还含着Eduardo的精液，他拉开Eduardo咬着的手，然后把他深深地压进沙发里，直接吻上他的唇。  
浓稠的精液在两人的口腔里晕开，混着唾液，在舌头激烈的交缠中，一点点被两个人吞咽进去。  
最后Daniel放开他，Eduardo红着眼睛瞪着魔术师。  
Daniel用舌头舔了舔Eduardo的唇和嘴角，才稍微和他拉开点距离。

“味道很好。”Daniel的拇指揩了揩自己的嘴角，然后放进嘴里吮干净，视线却没有离开Eduardo。  
他的眼神始终带着掠夺的意味。  
“你觉得呢？”Daniel问他。  
Eduardo当然什么都说不出来，他吞下的可是自己射出来的东西。  
涩的、粘稠的精液。  
“完了吗？”Eduardo看着Daniel问，他的模样该死的无辜和迷茫。  
“还早着。”魔术师说。  
他居高临下地看着Eduardo，那双变过魔术的灵巧的手不断流连在他高热的肌肤上。  
“你为什么觉得我不会花上一整晚在你的身上？”Daniel说。  
“你值得我所有的注意力。”

“治疗师不会和他的顾客发生实质的性行为……”Eduardo垂死挣扎。  
“可是Lover会。”  
魔术师分开Eduardo的腿拉高，然后脱掉他的皮鞋、袜子，一阵衣料的悉悉索索声后，Daniel把他的西装裤也完全褪了下来。  
Eduardo那身昂贵的、剪裁完美的高定就这么被Daniel随手扔在了地上。  
然后是内裤。  
这位漂亮的巴西青年的双腿就这样完全赤裸地呈现在Daniel面前。  
他的腿笔直又结实，没有任何赘肉，非常漂亮。  
Daniel握着他的脚踝把他的右腿抬起来，亲吻他的脚背。

“我的小王子。”魔术师感叹了一句。  
他抬起Eduardo的腿，一点点沿着Eduardo流畅紧实的腿部线条，烙下一个个炙热的吻。  
他的神态很专注，像一个骑士在对他的王子献上忠诚。  
但Daniel的动作与他亲自铐在Eduardo手上、禁锢他挣扎和反抗的镣铐，形成了鲜明对比。  
那双镣铐圈住Eduardo骨感的手腕，在因为汗液而显得格外润泽的肌肤上，泛着冷质残酷的铁光。  
如果Eduardo真的是他的王子，那也是他亲手捕获俘虏的王子，然后锁在身下成为自己的所有物。

Eduardo被Daniel抬高的大腿露出身体的入口，在凌乱的衬衣的阴影下若隐若现。  
魔术师一直往上亲吻，就像一场缓慢的、温柔的，却又志在必得的攻城略地。  
Eduardo在咬着手，紧张窘迫得浑身好像火烧一样。  
Daniel只是在亲吻他的腿，Eduardo却觉得自己全身的细节无一遗漏全部呈现在魔术师的眼中。  
他从来没试过这样暴露自己的所有，他身体的每一部分，他的每一个反应，Eduardo都知道Daniel全部掌握了。  
而且，也从来没有人在性爱上这么小心翼翼地对待过他、感受过他、品尝过他。

Daniel在Eduardo的大腿内侧轻轻亲了一口。  
“你该亲自探索一下自己的身体。”魔术师说，他拉着Eduardo的腿稍微把他拖下一点，然后用力掰开，屈起来，使他双腿大开。  
“你该对自己有一个正确的认识，你该明白你是美好的。”  
“No……”Eduardo哀求地看着Daniel，他赤裸着下身，气势全无。  
“你可以的。”Daniel坚持自己的决定。  
他温柔的声音有一种让人迷失的魔力：“探索自己也不是什么羞耻的事情，性爱是人类最原始的欲望，与生俱来的天性。”  
魔术师拿过旁边准备好的润滑膏体，挑出一小块，将它放在Eduardo指尖上。  
“试试。”  
Daniel引导Eduardo的手指碰触到他身下的入口。  
Eduardo的指尖摸到那个紧闭的地方。他摇了摇头，可Daniel却没允许他躲避，始终紧握Eduardo的手腕。  
“你还不如直接上我。”Eduardo说，“该死的，操我，Daniel。”  
魔术师慢条斯理地亲吻他的膝盖，对他的邀请不为所动，“我是在引导你，不是在伤害你。”

Eduardo的手指最终还是插了进去。  
那块润滑用的膏体被他的手指推进身体里。Eduardo感到自己的手指进入了一个柔软的、湿热的地方。  
“好奇怪……”Eduardo呢喃。

这感觉非常奇特，外面一圈紧紧咬住自己的手指，里面却迫不及待地包裹起入侵者。  
Eduardo缓慢地抽送自己的手指，润滑的膏体被他的体温捂化，变成粘稠的液体在他抽送时被带出来，流淌到Eduardo的手心。  
他在自己凌乱的呼吸中，听见自己扩张时的渍渍的淫靡水声。  
“乖孩子。”Daniel亲吻鼓励他。  
Daniel的视线牢牢地锁在Eduardo的私处，看他的手指如何被肉穴吞入，如何湿漉漉地抽出，那些混合着体液的粘稠润滑，在他的手侧一滴滴落下。  
“加一根手指。”魔术师命令道。  
比起Eduardo浊重的呼吸，Daniel的气息非常平静，只是按在沙发上的手背突起的一条条青筋出卖了他。  
Eduardo脑袋昏昏沉沉的，Daniel的指示有种不容置疑的权威，他于是听话地又加了一根手指。  
当手指变成三根的时候，肉穴也被Eduardo自己用手指操软了。  
身体被手指填得满满当当的让Eduardo呼吸困难，他第一次这么深入地认识自己的身体和自己的欲望。  
而当他察觉欲望的存在，欲望就越来越强烈。  
他想被进入，想被安抚，阴茎因此而高高勃起，毫无遮掩，赤裸裸的欲望。

Daniel抽出他的手指，奖励般亲吻了他的眼睑一下，舔走他眼角生理性的泪水。  
他解开自己的皮带，同样早已经勃起得疼痛的性器被解放出来。  
“舔湿它。”魔术师命令。  
Eduardo的双眼因为欲望而迷蒙，他倾身上前，乖乖地含入Daniel的阴茎。  
饱满的前端和狰狞的柱身一点点插入他的口腔，Eduardo发出沉闷潮湿的喘息。  
它沉甸甸的，是Daniel野心勃勃的的欲望象征。他的舌头被性器的压迫，艰难地舔着魔术师，灼热的柱体几乎烫伤Eduardo。

“够了。”Daniel揪住Eduardo的棕发，抽出自己的阴茎。  
然而他并没有直接插入Eduardo，只是撕开了一个安全套，把那层薄膜套进自己的阴茎上，才扣住Eduardo的腰，让他跪趴在沙发上。  
Eduardo感觉到Daniel剑拔弩张的阴茎顶住了自己已经为他的侵入开拓好的地方，肉穴的入口在欲求不满般张合，仿佛想吞入什么东西似的。  
魔术师握住Eduardo的腰，终于破入他的身体中，坚硬的阴茎长驱直入，直到完全插入，没进那个温暖紧致的甬道。  
Eduardo整个人都在收紧，他的腰挺成一条笔挺的线，头颅低垂着，大口喘息。  
Daniel无声地俯身，在Eduardo的后颈处来回舔舐，像动物交配那样叼着那一小块软肉。  
“Daniel、Daniel……”Eduardo低声叫着他的名字。  
“我要动了。”魔术师说。

Daniel几乎把Eduardo操进沙发里。  
他凶悍地顶弄进Eduardo的身体里，让他克制不住地一声接着一声呻吟。  
Eduardo几乎跪不稳，被Daniel死死扣住腰，挺起迎合的臀部上都是Daniel掐出来的指痕。  
魔术师拽住Eduardo的西装和衬衣用力往下拉扯，露出他半个汗湿的脊背。  
肩胛骨在Eduardo撑住沙发时支棱起来，他就这么挂着凌乱不整的衣衫，被操得带着哭腔喘不过气。  
Eduardo一直在挣扎，这么激烈的性爱他承受不来。  
Daniel在他身后什么话也没说，只是一味地在操他。  
泪水糊了Eduardo的眼睛，深棕色的沙发在他眼前不断摇晃，变成一片血红。  
他觉得自己好像要被Daniel操死在这里了，可是他的身体却兴奋得快要爆炸，已经射过一次的阴茎依然硬得发痛。  
Daniel每次冲进他身体，都好像要顶穿他肚子的某个地方，每一次、每一次Eduardo都觉得自己要直接被他操射了。  
可他不喜欢被操射。  
前面没有任何抚慰，直接被操射的感觉就像失禁一样糟糕。  
“慢……慢点……Dan……”他胡乱地央求着，不知是汗水还是泪水沿着他湿漉漉的脸颊流进他的嘴里。  
他想伸手去摸自己的阴茎，可是被镣铐锁住的手根本没法在Daniel的抽送中伸到自己的胯部。  
实际上他能用自己的双手抓紧沙发，不让自己真的被魔术师插得卡在沙发里已经很费劲了。  
“我、我……”Eduardo用力抽着气，“我想射……太深了、Dan……慢点……啊！”  
“射出来。”Daniel一边操他一边说，“你可以的。”  
他依然保持着蛮横的速度，跟他调教引导Eduardo时那种冷静的模样截然相反。  
Eduardo的膝盖在羊毛地毯上磨得通红，他啜泣着，双腿打颤，脚尖不断抵着地面，最后终于在Daniel粗暴的插入中将精液射在沙发的边缘上。

他像缺水的鱼一样努力张嘴喘息，万幸的是Daniel停下了他可怕的抽送。  
Eduardo浑身虚软地趴在沙发上，他一直在哭，喘得好像下一刻就要堵住呼吸一样，身体还在高潮中痉挛，被操得发红的肉穴也一下下地绞紧Daniel。  
Daniel快要被他绞得射出来了。  
魔术师因为克制和忍耐而阴沉着脸，他拔出性器坐到沙发上，然后捞起Eduardo将他抱进怀里。  
他的阴茎还硬得发痛，欲望像牢笼里的困兽，叫嚣着要撕咬要眼前美味的猎物。  
Daniel分开Eduardo的大腿，阴茎再次对准被操熟的肉穴。  
Eduardo意识到即将发生什么。  
“别，够了、够了……”他拼命摇头，惨兮兮地看着Daniel，双手撑住魔术师的肩膀负隅顽抗着。  
“我还没射呢，宝贝。”Daniel笑着亲吻他的唇，然后卡住Eduardo的胯，把他用力往自己身上按。  
借着体重，阴茎眨眼间完全插入Eduardo的身体里。Eduardo小小地尖叫一声，一下子收紧握着Daniel肩膀的手。  
这个姿势比刚刚Daniel从背后插入他时要还深。

他坐在Daniel身上，Daniel没法大开大合地操他，可是阴茎完全被他身体吃进去的感觉太舒服了，而且还是一具刚高潮完的、酥软的身体。  
Eduardo的衬衫湿透了，他在Daniel怀里不安分地扭动，妄图想要逃脱。  
魔术师扣紧他，借着腰力，用一种又深又重的力道往上顶。  
“啊……！Daniel……”Eduardo好像能感觉到Daniel顶进了自己抽搐震颤的小腹里。  
Eduardo已经放弃抵抗，他奄奄地趴在Daniel怀里，任由他就着这样的姿势深深地操他。  
但幸好也没被折磨多久，Daniel就射了。

两个人好一会儿都没有说话，魔术师稍微平复下来后，亲吻Eduardo有点哭红的鼻尖。  
“感觉怎样？”  
“糟透了。”Eduardo嘟囔着。  
“真的？”Daniel笑了笑，并没有介意他的反话。  
魔术师的阴茎还插在Eduardo的身体里，他没有要拔出来的意思，Eduardo的身体太紧太热太舒服了。  
他埋首在Eduardo的胸前，在高潮的余韵里亲吻Eduardo的颈脖和锁骨。  
Eduardo的喘息始终没有平稳过，他低声软软地呢喃，“解开我，你一定还有钥匙。”  
“不用钥匙。”Daniel说，“我是魔术师，没有手铐能难得住我。”

说着，他摸了摸镣铐，也不知道是碰了什么开关，手铐“咔哒”一声就解开了。  
Eduardo拎着手铐研究了好一会儿，都没发现又什么窍门，怎么自己就开不了，Daniel摸一摸就打开了。  
魔术师笑着拿过手铐扔到一边，然后终于把挂在Eduardo身上、已经在做爱时弄得皱巴巴的衬衫和西装都脱掉了。  
Eduardo双手得到自由后，就去解Daniel的衬衣扣子。  
Daniel刚刚一直穿着衣服在操他，可是他渴望碰触到魔术师的温暖汗湿的身体和肌肤。

Daniel配合他脱掉了自己的衣服。  
Eduardo坐在他怀里，将脸埋在Daniel同样大汗淋漓的肩上，间或亲吻Daniel的脸颊和颈脖。  
他像寻求慰藉一样腻在Daniel身上，眷恋于肌肤和肌肤之间的相贴，分享同样高热的温度和汗液。  
Daniel任由Eduardo像小动物一样蹭着他。  
Eduardo的后穴还含着Daniel的性器，Daniel没想过拔出来，Eduardo也没想让他出去。  
刚刚，魔术师几乎打破了Eduardo身上的某种东西——某些阻碍他分享自己情绪的东西，一堵墙，或者是一层壳。

“我很久没有这样做爱了。”Eduardo说。  
“嗯？”魔术师的手沿着Eduardo的脊椎来回摸着，借此安抚他的情绪，使他感到舒服和安心。  
“我以前，曾经有一个恋人。”Eduardo尝试着说出自己的感觉，“没有人知道。”  
Daniel的手来到Eduardo的大腿上。  
“发生什么事情了？”他好像不经意一样顺着Eduardo的话发问。  
但比起发问，Daniel似乎更专注于安抚Eduardo。  
“在他单方面决定和我分道扬镳的那晚，我们做了最后一次爱。”Eduardo抱紧Daniel。  
他的额头无力地靠在Daniel的肩上，声音闷闷的。  
“一个人是怎么做到一边做爱，一边算计着如何分手？”  
他趴在Daniel身上，声音有点颤抖，“后来每次做爱我都会在想，和我做爱的人到底在想什么？所以我每次想到要做爱就想逃离。我不想知道和我做爱的人，在和我贴得最近的那一刻心里的想法。”  
Daniel捧住Eduardo的脸颊，发现他哭了。  
“Daniel，我很沮丧。”最后Eduardo说。

“你想知道我在跟你做爱时，在想什么吗？”Daniel用指腹擦掉Eduardo的眼泪。  
“不，不。”Eduardo慌张起来，他摇头，“别告诉我。”  
“说谎。”Daniel钳住他的下巴，“你其实想知道。”  
“你想知道，他们和你做爱时，有没有厌恶你，有没有在算计你，有没有……真正在爱你。”  
魔术师亲吻Eduardo的嘴角，“我们再做一次，让我告诉你。”  
“Wait！”Eduardo惊呼了一声，Daniel就把他抱起来压进了沙发。  
Daniel随手扯开用完的安全套，也没有打结就扔到地上。  
Eduardo不习惯全裸，Daniel的目光又是这么火热，他只好蜷缩起来。  
魔术师费了点力气，才打开他的身体。

第二次的做爱还是以亲吻开始。  
Daniel似乎深谙亲吻的窍门，他总是知道亲吻Eduardo哪里能让他感到放松和舒服，同时诱使他放开自己。  
Daniel亲吻他的嘴角，“我想，你这里只需要呻吟和叫我的名字就行了。”  
他又含住Eduardo的耳朵，用舌头玩弄他的耳垂，“我想，你只需要听我给你的命令……”  
他的手摸到Eduardo的胸膛，指尖轻轻刮着Eduardo还在充血红肿的乳头。  
“多可爱的小东西，如果我再粗鲁点，它说不定会破皮，接下来的几天，哪怕最昂贵的衬衫，都会让你感到刺痛。”  
“Daniel……”Eduardo吸了一口气，他预感到Daniel还会说什么，“这太超过了。”  
魔术师问他，“太超过？是做爱，还是我说的话？”  
“话……”Eduardo呻吟着说，“没人对我说过这种下流话。”  
“那你现在就该知道他们为什么不敢说出来。”Daniel说。  
他亲吻爱抚Eduardo的大腿，“是不是每个和你做爱的男人，都会要求你把腿缠在他们的腰上？”  
Eduardo不知道怎么回答，他不想和Daniel谈论自己其他的性经历。  
而且事实上，和Daniel做爱确实是他最火辣的性经历。  
比起Daniel，其他人都变得乏善可陈，没有任何讨论的必要了。  
Eduardo的喘息都变了调。  
魔术师亲吻他还没有勃起的阴茎，“我喜欢看它因为我而‘精神奕奕’的样子。”  
他握住Eduardo的性器，慢慢技巧性地撸动。  
“你想要我吗？”Daniel看着他，“你对我有性欲。”  
Eduardo避开他的眼睛，他的呼吸又乱起来，Daniel的下流话强烈地刺激着他。

魔术师空出另外一只手，摸着Eduardo被手铐勒出的红痕，“知道我为什么要把你铐起来吗？”  
Eduardo摇头。  
“你喜欢被控制，”Daniel说，“被控制让你更有性欲，是这样吗？你喜欢强势的对象，男人，或者女人。”  
他的眼神好像能穿透Eduardo的皮肉，直接看进他的灵魂，看穿他最不为人知的欲望深处。  
“典型的Daddy issue。”Daniel说。  
Eduardo几乎又要羞耻得哭出来了。  
可是不幸被Daniel言中，他在勃起。  
阴茎沉甸甸地胀满魔术师的手心，甚至流了他一手的前液。  
“Daniel，够了，够了。”Eduardo说，“操我，进来……我想要你。”  
他企图用软糯的语气引诱Daniel，让他赶紧进入一场真正的性爱。  
“Bad boy.”Daniel要看穿他太容易了，魔术师笑起来，“我该怎么惩罚你，宝贝？”  
魔术师想了想，“用‘疼痛’怎样？”  
“什么？”Eduardo不解地问。  
“疼痛”这个词让他感到战栗，但同时又燃起隐秘的期待。  
Daniel横抱起浑身赤裸，一丝不挂的Eduardo。  
“Daniel？”Eduardo有点恐慌。  
“别动。”Daniel低声喝止他不安分的挣扎。

魔术师把他抱到房间的落地窗前，让他面朝玻璃跪在地上。  
新加坡的夜晚霓虹五光十色，璀璨得很。50层的楼高俯瞰整个城市。  
Eduardo的手贴上冰冷的玻璃窗，Daniel从他后背摁住他，阻止他站起来离开。  
“会被人看到的……”Eduardo回过头哀求Daniel。  
“没关系，”魔术师说，“全世界都会因为你现在的模样而疯狂，你得明白你可以让人多么有性欲，除此之外，不做他想。”  
Daniel没有告诉他这是单向的玻璃，他从背后分开Eduardo跪着的双腿，然后让自己的身体嵌入Eduardo的双腿间，迫使他双腿大张地跪着，根本无法合拢。

“我喜欢聚光灯。”魔术师这么宣布，“所有人的焦点都在我身上，然后我会告诉全世界。”  
他停顿了片刻。  
“你是我的。”Daniel说。  
魔术师亲吻了一会儿他的后背，然后摸出另一枚安全套，递到Eduardo嘴边，又下了另一道命令。  
“撕开它。”  
Eduardo咬着安全套包装的一角，配合Daniel的动作把包装撕开。  
Daniel拿过安全套带上，然后Eduardo感觉到Daniel硬热的阴茎再次顶住了他的臀缝，然后直抵入口，好像下一刻就要长驱直入。  
Eduardo的肉穴还没有干透，湿润的入口贪婪地收缩，迫不及待要吞进Daniel的阴茎。  
“Daniel……”Eduardo趴在玻璃上喘息，呵出的热气在玻璃上蒙起一层白雾，很快又散去。  
Eduardo感觉自己被暴露在世界之中。

“不要害羞，”Daniel亲吻他的肩，“你不是想知道我在想什么吗？”  
“不，我不想知道了……”Eduardo拼命摇头。  
“没有人会在跟你做爱的时候想别的，除了怎样把你操得更深。”魔术师说。  
他的手抚摸Eduardo绷紧的腰侧线，那里汗湿得滑手。  
魔术师的另一只手绕过去握住Eduardo的脖子，迫使他抬头，“看看夜景，但新加坡再美，都没有你让我有征服欲。”

Daniel说着，掰开Eduardo的臀瓣，压下他的后腰，使他更加迎合自己的性器。  
然后用力缓慢地一寸寸插进去。  
狰狞的，暗红的阴茎一点一点被Eduardo的肉穴吃入。  
Eduardo跪着的膝盖在打颤，这个姿势他甚至动弹不了。  
“不，停下……Daniel、Stop……”他泪眼模糊地摇头，“太痛了，好痛……太深了……”  
“感受我。”Daniel握住Eduardo的手腕牢牢地压在玻璃上。  
“疼痛和快感都很简单，做爱没有你想的那么复杂。”  
“Dan、Dan！”Eduardo被卡在Daniel和玻璃之间，只能全盘接受Daniel凶悍的顶撞。  
被魔术师玩弄得破了皮的乳头不断摩擦光滑冰冷的玻璃，带来异样的快感。  
他一半极端的冷，一半又是极端的热。  
但是这种情况很快就结束了，玻璃被Eduardo的体温捂得火热后，他就跌落了全然灼热的情欲之中。

这个姿势让魔术师进入得很深，几乎要捅破Eduardo的小腹。  
他每次都用力抽出，直到只剩下顶端被含在Eduardo的肉穴入口，然后再残暴地捅进去。  
Eduardo整个人被一下下地顶得撞向玻璃。  
他的身体因为不自然的姿势而扭曲，每个受力点都被压迫到极限，腰、膝盖、臀部、肩膀、脊背。  
Daniel禁锢他手腕的力道跟他操Eduardo的力道几乎一样大。  
Eduardo就像被他死死钉在玻璃上献祭一样。  
身后的男人就像某种肉食性的野兽，紧紧用利爪和前肢踩紧他，Eduardo觉得自己下一刻就会被撕咬皮肉，直接拆吃入腹。

整个世界都开始破碎，眼前的霓虹碎成繁星一样的景致，他的身体内部也像被Daniel的阴茎碾碎。  
还有记忆，Mark、Facebook、诉讼、股票、报道……所有的一切都变成支离破碎的片段，灰飞烟灭。  
他什么都感觉不到了，也什么都想不到，他的世界只剩下性欲的快感和痛苦。  
只剩下Daniel。  
Eduardo再次被操射了，可是第三次高潮的他已经没有什么可以射的了。稀少的精液喷薄在玻璃上。  
Daniel还在操他，Eduardo已经无力挣扎，只剩下甬道还在食髓知味地反射性吸着Daniel的阴茎。  
魔术师射出来的时候，他用力咬住Eduardo的后颈，像标记什么似的。

“总有一天，”Daniel喘息着说，“总有一天，你会让我不戴套操你，宝贝。”  
Eduardo无力地跪趴在玻璃上，喘得断断续续的，没法给他任何反应。  
他的脸颊被磨得通红，满脸湿漉漉的，糟糕得一塌糊涂，双目茫然失焦。  
玻璃上都是他的汗水、泪水和因为拼命张嘴呼吸而没法吞咽的唾液，喷在玻璃上的精液缓缓流下。  
魔术师亲吻他，声音沙哑充满欲望。  
“到了那天，我会把所有东西都射在你身体里，然后买一个肛塞，堵住它们。尽管你不会怀孕，但你还是得含着我的东西一整天。”

 

第二天Eduardo醒来时，在一个新的房间里。  
他被清理得干干净净，可是枕边没有人，只有一套崭新的高定西装，上面别着一张红心A扑克牌，上面写着一句话：

You have my heart, and my word.  
——D.A

除了浑身散架一样的疼痛以及手腕没有消退的红痕外，昨晚酣畅淋漓的性交没有留下任何东西。  
他还依稀记得Daniel抱着他在浴缸里清洗时，用温柔的声音跟他闲聊，让他不要睡着。  
这个男人，在没有插入他的时候倒是非常的绅士和温柔。  
Eduardo头疼欲裂地倒回柔软的床上，咒骂了一句，“Shit……混蛋……”  
他的声带因为昨晚过度使用而沙哑，吐出一个词语都感到费力。  
他该死的，连这个男人全名是什么都不知道，就让他狠狠操了一整个晚上，差点被操晕过去。  
可是回想起昨晚——那些过分的交合和话语，Eduardo忽然发现他对性爱的印象不再只剩下惶恐和厌恶。  
Mark曾经遗留给他的对性爱的负面情绪，被Daniel过分下流的话和欲望所取代。  
它们是这么的下流不堪，以至于Eduardo这样的小绅士，想起来都要面红耳赤。  
是的，Daniel昨晚留给他的当然不仅仅只有灭顶的高潮和快感，他说的每一句话伴随着极致的性爱高潮，而刻印在Eduardo的脑海里。  
Eduardo在房间里休息了整整一天才离开。他已经很久没试过这样蒙头大睡了。  
醒来的时候除了疲倦和过度性爱的疼痛外，精神状态意外的好。  
他坐在床上，清晨的阳光透过落地玻璃窗撒在羊毛地毯上。


End file.
